


Green Felt and Ivory

by Highlander_II



Category: Arthur Christmas (2011)
Genre: Community: au_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Steve had gotten that pool table for Christmas when he was eight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Felt and Ivory

He leaned over the table, stretched out as far as he could reach, and took the shot. The little white ball rolled smoothly over the green felt and tapped gently at the black eight-ball. The eight-ball seemed to remain perched on the edge of the pocket for an eternity before tumbling into the leather netting.

The crowd let out a roar and Steve leapt into the air, cue brandished over his head like a trophy. It had been a long, grueling tournament. His opponents were highly skilled and he had had moments of teeth-grinding anxiety, but he had pulled it off. He had won the national title.

Years of practice and determination had gotten him to this point. Practice, determination and that pool table for Christmas when he was eight. He had worn out the felt three times playing on that table. He had loved that table.

As his coach and a few close friends hugged him and shook his hand, he wondered if that table was still back in his room. Back at home. Back at the North Pole. Back where he would be working toward a completely different life had he stayed.

He liked what he was doing with his life now. Life at the North Pole wasn't what he wanted to do. There had been a few years where he had been interested in following his father, but things changed. The team had been slow to implement his improvements, so he had spent more and more time with his pool table. And, when he was ready, he had left home to start improving his talents on the billiard table.

Okay, so, he had been a cocky kid. He tried to out-shark guys more experienced than he was. As a result, had gotten his ass kicked a few good times before he landed at the feet of the man who would teach him everything he needed to know to really be good at the game. Those were hard, but necessary lessons. He was far more grateful for his past screw-ups after winning the national championship today.

His coach would insist he had many more screw-ups to go, but after having just sunk that eight-ball, he didn't care. He wanted to celebrate. To enjoy his win for a moment before he had to go back to training and practicing.

Steve was enjoying his success and celebrating his victory. However, one thing seemed to be missing. His family.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been home. Nor the last time he'd spoken to anyone at the North Pole aside from his mother.

The next morning, he made travel arrangements and set out for the North Pole. His coach wasn't thrilled with the idea, but Steve assured him he would get some practice time in while he was gone.

The trip was long. Like Hawai'i to Australia long. He slept through much of it, so when he set down at the North Pole, mid-morning, he was rested and ready to go.

Admittedly, he was nervous as he rang the bell. It had been a while since he'd been home. A lot longer than he'd thought. He hadn't realized how long until his younger brother answered the door with his tell-tale wheezing chuckle and Steve found the boy tall enough to reach his shoulders now. Arthur had been barely waist high the last time Steve had been home.

"Steve!" Arthur exclaimed and wrapped his spindly arms around him.

Steve hugged back, thumping Arthur across his shoulders congenially. "Hello, Arthur."

"Mum and Dad will be so happy to see you! Do they know you were coming? You haven't been home in ages," Arthur rambled as Steve pushed through the door.

He shook his head. "No. I didn't get a chance to call. Where are they?" he asked.

Arthur showed Steve to the family room where the whole family was gathered, watching a holiday movie on television. Steve blinked. How had he forgotten it was almost Christmas? A moment later, the thought was gone when he was hugged from all sides.

Even Grand-Santa showed his love: "Oh, so the Prodigal Pool Shark came back." Then he launched into a coughing fit. It felt so much like 'home' to him, he didn't mind the insult at all.

Steve didn't regret leaving to pursue his own dreams, but it felt better to come home than he had thought it would. The warmth of the crackling fire in the living areas, the delicious smells of his mother's cooking; he needed this visit home more than he had thought.

"Hey, Steve!" Arthur chirped. "Come see! Your old pool table is waiting. Come on!"

He hugged his parents as Arthur tugged him across the room. "I'll... be right back," he called and followed his brother.

The table was there. It had been recovered and polished. It looked almost as good as the day it was delivered. There was still that small nick in the one leg where Arthur had driven his tricycle into one year. Other than that, it looked almost like new.

They played for hours that night. Steve taught Arthur some trick shots. Arthur even showed Steve a few things he had learned on his own. The only time they stopped playing was to sleep.

It took a near Herculean effort to drag them to Christmas dinner. Arthur protested that he was winning, but was informed that he would still be winning after dinner.

Steve enjoyed the time he spent at home with his family. It was good to be in the familiar surroundings of his childhood. And he really enjoyed Christmas dinner.

All the years he wished for something different on Christmas for dinner - forgotten. The roast turkey and all the other odds and ends his mother always pulled together in her seemingly super-human way, was exactly what he needed. Even Arthur's ridiculous Christmas board game. It was silly and the board was far too big for most people's tables and had too many pieces, but it was perfect.

After two more days of playing pool with Arthur, it was time for Steve to go. He had to return to his other life. But, this time, he promised to try to get back sooner. More often.

The difference between now and then, he meant it. And he was really going to make plans to be back every Christmas, at least, if not more.


End file.
